Chainsaw (Goof Troop)
Chainsaw is Pete's dog in Goof Troop. A running gag involves Chainsaw tormenting Waffles, Goofy and Max's cat, and she usually ends up chasing him. Frank Welker did her vocal effects. However, she can be seen on friendlier terms with Waffles at times as shown in "Three Ring Bind" when both she and Waffles agreed in disgust about the Ringmaster's plan to turn his own circus animals into puppy chow (dog food). Trivia *Though Chainsaw is officially a girl, the episodes "Fool's Gold" and "Cat's Entertainment" have Chainsaw inconsistently identified as both male and female."Fool's Gold": Pete whispers, "Chainsaw! Here, Chainsaw! Nice puppy-wuppy! Come to Daddy, girl!" 16 seconds later, when he accidentally dips his knee in a mud puddle, he says, "Oh, I can't believe I stepped in that! Oh, that mutt's gonna pay for this! Yeah! He is gonna pay! In gold! Ahahahahaha!" About a minute later, Max says to Chainsaw "Come on, girl. Here's a candy." And in the rest of the episode, female pronouns and the word "girl" are used to refer to Chainsaw."Cat's Entertainment": When Pete says, "Here, Goof! Chainsaw's your dog!" Goofy replies, "He is?" And towards the episode's end, there is following confusing exchange: Admiral Carp: "Waffles is out, Chainsaw is in! I'd like to get him under contract immediately!" Pete: "But! But Chainsaw's my girl!" Pistol: "No he isn't. You gave him to Maxie, remember!" Nevertheless, Chainsaw is identified as female more often than not, particularly in the episodes "Maximum Insecurity",When Peg decides to use some perfume on Chainsaw, she says, "In fact, I wanna spritz Pookums, here, so she smells her very-wery best!" "For Pete's Sake",Pete says, "Chainsaw? The killer? Never did trust that mutt! Huh, never knew she could write." And later, when he offers Chainsaw a slab of turkey, he says, "Here ya go, girl. That's right, eat up. Yum yum." "Window Pains",When Peg tells Pistol not to feed her sugary cereal to Chainsaw, Pistol claims, "it is so good for her, too, Mommy!" to which Peg replies, "Pistol, the last time Puppy had sugar we had to scrape her off the ceiling with a spatula!" and "A Pizza the Action".Pistol speaks to Chainsaw as though the latter were a girl too when she says, "Have you ever noticed how easy it is to lure boys into a trap? I think it must be some sort of feminine thing," and "I just love being a girl, don't you?" *Chainsaw is absent from both A Goofy Movie and An Extremely Goofy Movie. Though it is possible that she passed away due to the movies taking place three and six years, respectively, after the events of the series, the most likely reason for her absence is that she (as well as Waffles) simply didn't factor into the father-son story that each movie wanted to focus on between Goofy and Max, at least not in any meaningful enough way to warrant an appearance in the movies for Chainsaw. *One possible explanation for hers and Waffles' absence could, in theory, be found in the Goof Troop comic strip "The Adventures of Waffles and Chainsaw" published in the November 1995 issue of Disney Adventures magazine, as said comic seemingly ends with both Chainsaw and Waffles running away from home together. Though there would be one more comic strip, "Good Dog Card", featuring the two at home published later in July of 1996, the ending of this one has a sense of closure and finality to it for Chainsaw and Waffles that feels like it could serve as the pets' final and latest chronological appearance in Goof Troop continuity, providing them an exit from the series before the events of A Goofy Movie. *In earlier model sheets, Chainsaw was to be of a breed of a Bulldog or Great Dane. Gallery 1992-dingo-18.jpg 1992-dingo-P11.jpg Chainsaw - 3 Ring Bind (1).png Chainsaw - 3 Ring Bind (2).png Chainsaw - 3 Ring Bind (3).png Chainsaw - 3 Ring Bind (4).png Chainsaw - 3 Ring Bind (5).png References External links * Category:Pets Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Goof Troop characters Category:Silent characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Neutral characters